Eyelashes
by lilith210
Summary: Slash. Oliver pushed himself forward and plucked the eyelash from Percy’s flesh. “Eyelash,” holding up the tiny lash he replied to Percy’s quizzical look. OWPW.


Oliver Wood sat across from Percy Weasley, Oliver nodded his head mutely as Percy prattled on. He just wanted a little help with his Potions homework, but Percy decided to go into some tandem. Yet when he was honest with himself he preferred Percy teaching him rather than Snape, Gryffindor had beat Slytherin mercilessly the last few Quidditch games they had played so Snape was being extra brutal.

Oliver's head dropped and he brought it back up unknown to Percy. Boredom seeped into every inch of his brain as he stared absentmindedly at Percy. 'He has nice eyes,' Oliver thought and then noticed something on Percy's cheek.

Oliver pushed himself forward and plucked the eyelash from Percy's flesh. "Eyelash," holding up the tiny lash he replied to Percy's quizzical look.

"Make a wish," Percy murmured.

"What?" Oliver questioned cocking his head to the side.

"My sister, Ginny, told me that if you find a stray eyelash you can make a wish," Percy responded, "A lot of rubbish if you ask me."

"Oh come off it, Perce. Make a wish, it's your eyelash," Oliver coaxed.

"I will not waste my time with something so pointless," Percy rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted help with your Potions homework?"

"I do," Oliver replied. He gently blew the lash off of his finger and made an unconscious wish. He wanted Percy to kiss him. That was all, just one kiss. He would never really admit it to himself, but whenever he looked at Percy he realized that was what he truly wanted.

Oliver slowly fell back into his stupor as Percy continued to lecture him. "Okay that's it I can't take it anymore," Oliver exclaimed getting off his bed.

"Can't take what?" Percy asked sitting up straighter although Oliver never thought that it could be possible.

"Your lecturing, it's just so boring. No offense," he added quickly, "it's just that Potions doesn't interest me."

"Oh yes," Percy stated snobbishly, "You intend to make on you Quidditch skills alone. Well, let me tell you something Mr. Quidditch Captain that is not how the world works." Percy stood up, this had been boiling inside him for quite some time. "The world works like this," he continued poking Oliver in the chest, "You work yourself near to death learning everything there is to learn and then you take you O.W.L.s and your N.E.W.T.s. You do the best you can on those and then you try to get your dream job, but you don't get it, because you didn't work hard enough because everyone wants you to be perfect…"

"Percy, please calm down," Oliver interjected, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Percy heaved a deep sigh and flopped down on the bed, "No one knows it but I always wanted to be an Auror, and the other day I sent in application to the ministry to enroll in their Auror Training Program, but I was denied."

Oliver settled down next to him, "They must be stupid, because you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met."

Percy shook with silent sobs, leaning his head into his friend's shoulder and Oliver comforted him. "Sorry to be such a prat," Percy apologized lifting his head.

"You're not being a prat," Oliver said lifting Percy's chin with two fingers. Oliver slowly let his lips brush against Percy's. he felt them twitch under his and Oliver feared Percy would pull away. Yet Percy just pressed his lips harder against Oliver's and gently slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Oliver reached up and messed Percy's normally perfectly quaffed hair. They stayed this way for a few minutes before pulling away.

Oliver heaved a deep breathe and rolled his head back, it was everything he wanted. He jumped as he felt Percy run his finger across his cheek. He looked at him quizzically. "Eyelash," was all that Percy said.

* * *

_A/N: Still afraid of my bed so I decided to write this little piece. I have decided that I like the pairing of the geeky guy and the athletic stud. Hits home in a way, I'm not a geek guy or anything, actually I'm a geeky girl. Wait, I shouldn't use the word geek I never bit the head off a chicken, so instead I'll use the word nerd. Okay well, this is a step away from my norm., you know dark and sometime sexually explicit. Anyways I don't own these characters they belong to the the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I wonder if she would adopt me._


End file.
